


В отдельно взятой стране

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ева решает отдать собору свою душу, из-за чего Даниил оказывается в Бюро общественной безопасности</p>
            </blockquote>





	В отдельно взятой стране

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Лимонное Сорго  
> написано на ФБ-2015 за команду fandom Ice-Pick Lodge 2015

Неделю назад Ева попыталась оживить собор.

Спустя час после попытки полицейские дроны отскребли с асфальта всё, что от Евы осталось, а две добрые комиссы усадили меня в фургон. Комиссы оказались здоровенными мужиками, и от разочарования мой коэффициент подскочил ещё на два пункта. Впрочем, в детстве, когда я узнал, что Деда Мороза не существует, он подскочил на все четыре.

Спустя два дня я был признан неизлечимо преступным или преступно неизлечимым — да и была ли вообще разница? — и отправлен с теми же мужиками-комиссами в Бюро общественной безопасности. Если учесть, что раньше я жил на окраине города в крошечной комнатушке без окон, то теперь мои жилищные условия определённо улучшились. К двадцати восьми годам — как и обещала государственная программа. Только вот выпускать меня отсюда, кажется, больше не собирались.

Через ещё четыре дня соборы вышли из моды и голограмму поменяли на ночной клуб. Большую часть жизни Ева снимала в похожих мужчин, и я бы даже поверил, что ей удалось вложить свою душу в здание, если бы не скромный штампик «одобрено». В одобренные ночные клубы Еву, как правило, не впускали.

И наконец через день я вышел на своё первое дежурство в качестве карателя и как доблестный страж порядка за прошедшие два часа успел прочитать все новостные сайты. Мой шеф за это время накрасила ногти на обеих руках, а девчонка справа два раза воображаемо повесилась на галстуке от скуки. Если в следующий раз ей не удастся, то я, пожалуй, помогу.

Ничего интересного по-прежнему не происходит, мне надоедает смотреть на рекламу нового одобренного ночного клуба, того самого, и я решаю покопаться в истории браузера.

Вообще-то карателям нельзя выходить в сеть — так было написано в тоненькой брошюрке, которую мне скинули в первый же день переселения, — но, глядя на многочисленные «большие сиськи», «мужик выебал шлюху в лесу», «ххх за ххх», «анальные будни девственницы», я понимаю, что это правило, кажется, никто особо не соблюдает.

Спустя двадцать минут я чувствую себя гуру в вопросах недотраха и уверенно могу сказать, какие коммуфилды вылезут по запросу «шаловливые девочки». Среди такого обилия секса запрос «можно ли карателю завести кота» выглядит на удивление безобидным, но мне всё равно боязно за судьбу этого теоретического кота.

Девчонка — как там её зовут — нагло пялится в мой экран и самодовольно подмигивает. Я пожимаю плечами — пусть смотрит — и продолжаю скроллить историю.

«Как доставить удовольствие вашей воображаемой женщине». На секунду я представляю, как погибший каратель, наверняка лысый и потный, лежит в моей нынешней комнате и пытается доставить удовольствие пустоте. Грустно.

Девчонка — вроде Клара — за моей спиной гнусно хихикает.

Палец на мгновенье зависает над клавиатурой, и я всё-таки решаю пособие скачать.

Смена заканчивается через семь часов — будет что почитать после. Вдруг пригодится?

***

В столовой парни из третьего отдела спорят, обвиснут ли сиськи инспектора Каиной, если снять с неё бельё.

Я дожёвываю своё гиперполезное гиперброкколи из гиперовса и говорю: «Да».

Парни давятся своими гамбургерами, ни грамма настоящего мяса, и одобрительно смотрят на меня. Теперь они уверены, что я поимел своего инспектора, — в их глазах я дико крут.

«Настоящие сиськи почти всегда обвислые», — глубокомысленно добавляю я и, не давая времени задать ненужные вопросы, забираю свой поднос и встаю. Мой рейтинг только что вознёсся до небес.

На самом деле я ни разу не спал с женщиной. Нет, я не читер, я — врач.

Так что голых женщин я видел много, но на них у меня не стоит.

Однако Сивилла почему-то решила, что идеальной парой для меня будет Ева Ян, а я почему-то решил, что мне плевать, и мы с Евой съехались.

Вообще-то жить с ней было даже хорошо. Она целыми днями искала, кому подороже продать свою душу, просто продать, а потом и вовсе отдать бесплатно — лишь бы взяли, а я искал, с кем бы переспать. Мне везло больше: душу я свою никому не навязывал и в целом был довольно неприхотлив.

В итоге отчаявшаяся Ева решила насильно вручить душу собору, а у меня от вида её расплющенного бездуховного тела вырос до ста двадцати преступный коэффициент. Как-то это глупо: оказаться в тюрьме из-за женщины, с которой ни разу не переспал.

Саша, наоборот, счёл это романтичным и даже написал трогательное и совершенно дурацкое настоящее бумажное письмо. Я прямо вижу, как он сидел за столом и выводил это «трагично», «возвращайся, буду ждать», «твой А.», обливаясь проспиртованными слезами. Я не раз слышал, как водку называют лекарством от всех болезней. Забавно, но в Сашином случае она ещё и влияла на тон: после бутылки он был во всех смыслах просветлённый.

С Сашей я, кстати, тоже не спал. В состоянии глубокого просветления он пребывал почти всегда — и у него никогда не вставало.

Убаюканный воспоминаниями, я едва не засыпаю, когда вдруг начинает вопить сирена. Первый вызов за неделю. Я лениво наблюдаю, как Мария, инспектор Каина, пытается застегнуть форменную куртку так, чтобы оставалось видно декольте, и всё-таки поднимаюсь из кресла.

В фургоне, как всегда, холодно, и он с каждым разом всё больше и больше напоминает мне бронированный катафалк. Клара напротив сидит довольная и восторженно описывает, как, кого и в каких позах она сегодня размажет из доминатора. Я зеваю. За три недели работы — два незадачливых мужа, застукавших жён в постели с любовниками, и бабушка, которая захотела сделать из любимой умершей собачки чучело, но при этом забыла обратиться к таксидермисту. Собачка, помнится, дико воняла, а бабушке заказала себе в психушку чучело похожей — я специально поинтересовался.

Так что кого размазывать из доминатора? В наши дни люди даже тоном мутнеют скучно.

Мы выходим в каком-то заброшенном районе, Мария говорит, что наша цель — мужчина лет тридцати, взявший девушку в заложницы, и уходит пить кофе. Правильно, всего семь утра.

Я понуро бреду через трущобы — Клара успела умчаться куда-то без меня — и периодически навожу доминатор на всё, что движется. У волосатой жопы, например, коэффициент шестьдесят три — пусть живёт.

— Гончая три, гончая три, вызывает пастух один.

Я постоянно забываю, какая я там гончая по счёту, но рация не замолкает, поэтому я всё-таки отвечаю на вызов.

«Как дела?» — говорит Мария, отхлёбывая кофе, и я, как наяву, ощущаю его горький аромат.

«Отправляю примерное местонахождение преступника, скоро присоединюсь к вам», — говорит Мария и отключается. Я по-прежнему чувствую аромат кофе, но мой коэффициент непозволительно высок, поэтому приходится работать.

У жопы преступника коэффициент триста тридцать восемь, жопа движется, и по-хорошему в неё надо стрелять. Странно, но раньше я никогда не убивал людей. Резал трупы, закрывал глаза умершим под скальпелем на операционном столе, но сам, осознанно, — никогда. Доминатор советует аккуратно прицелиться, я качаю головой и выдыхаю: всё правильно, убивает Сивилла — мне нужно только нажать на спуск.

Жопа взрывается алым, как лопнувший пакет томатного сока, а под ней оказывается девушка — та самая, заложница.

Доминатор бесстрастно озвучивает её коэффициент и... К чёрту, я не хочу убивать!

Клара всё делает за меня. Томатного сока слишком много.

Она довольно улыбается, смешно поводит носом и мечтательно вздыхает:

— Люблю запах свежей крови по утрам.

Принюхиваюсь, и мне кажется, что я чувствую, как пахнет кровь. Горько, как кофе.

Боевое крещение?

***

Спустя два месяца понимаешь, что в Бюро слишком мало интересных вещей. Выписанный медицинский журнал прочитан десять раз, тридцать три вида тушеной капусты в местной столовой приедаются, а возможность придать роботу для тренировок внешность этой скотины, Тельмана, довольно быстро перестаёт казаться забавной. Даже обтянутый коричневыми брюками зад твоего напарника перестаёт возбуждать одним своим видом. Досадно.

— Эй, а между прочим, ты в его вкусе! — Острый локоть Клары бьёт точно по рёбрам.

Иногда она даже адекватна. Настолько, насколько вообще может быть адекватен человек, который всегда носит мини-юбку, вязаную шапку, красный пионерский галстук и искренне верит в то, что исцеляет преступников выстрелами из доминатора.

Хотя именно сейчас Клара просто бесит. А Бурах наконец-то перестаёт мельтешить перед глазами и прижимает свои коричневые брюки к стулу.

Капелла, тщедушная девушка с веснушками и нулевым размером — второй инспектор, всё говорит и говорит про новое дело, подпольная торговля наркотиками, опасность для общества, необходимость все силы направить на расследование... Мария разглядывает свои ногти и кривится: с Капеллой они не ладят, а разойтись по разным отделам им мешает лишь то, что второй отдел раз в год по чистой случайности погибает целиком, а в третьем засел Сабуров; Блок делает вид, что внимательно слушает, но сам недовольно косится в мою сторону, неужели думает, что меня интересуют пожизненные травести с худыми кривыми ногами? Я же разглядываю щетину на лице Бураха и мысленно представляю, как она трётся о мою щёку. Или о ягодицу. Не лицо, а чистая порнография.

Бурах — единственный, кто слушает. Но он вообще всегда серьёзный: долг перед отцом, желание быть похожим на него, борьба за справедливость и прочий набор хорошего мальчика. Не хочу об этом думать — сам когда-то был таким, изучал кибертела, искал рецепт бессмертия, а нашёл только кучку ненормальных, говорящую пушку и кровавое месиво из преступников — не знаю как, но Клара отлично умеет повышать им перед смертью коэффициент. Поэтому лучше думать о сексе — вроде как даже мысли о нём улучшают тон.

— Нет у Бураха никакого отца, он из приюта, — шепчет мне Клара на ухо, как будто читает мысли, а сама продолжает безмятежно болтать голыми ногами и злить Блока.

На самом деле, злить Блока — весело. Он всегда хмурит брови, выпячивает свой подбородок и предлагает решить проблему по-мужски. Предлагал, точнее, до тех пор пока мне не надоело и я не заявил, что люблю члены. В себе, желательно. Над выражением лица Блока тогда смеялся весь отдел, однако Клару ко мне он ревновать не перестал. Хотя он её ко всему ревнует, даже к полицейским дронам и доминаторам.

Клару злить — ещё веселее. Только это почти безнадёжное занятие.

— И не стыдно? — киваю я на покрасневшего Блока и болезненно бледные коленки Клары. В этом противостоянии «красных» и «белых» последние бы наверняка победили.

— Счастье мужчины в любви соразмерно свободе, которой пользуется женщина.

А я вместо тонких потрескавшихся Клариных губ вижу пухлые красные, которые произносят точно те же слова в нашем самоназванном фаланстере. Социализм и коммунизм тогда уже запретили, но университеты ещё не закрыли, и это был расцвет бунтарства и свободомыслия. Нас было семеро, мы читали книжки о социализме, спорили о нём, а потом отбрасывали книжки в сторону и трахались прямо на них. Восемь месяцев, пока университет не закрыли, у красных губок не помутнел тон, а мой официальный любовник не начал слишком много пить. Куда делись остальные четверо, я так и не узнал. Сам я съехался с Евой и устроился на работу в научный центр. Больше не связанные с медициной книги я не читал.

— Ты в курсе, что Фурье запрещён? Как и прочие социалистические штучки из внешнего и безусловно злобного мира. — Я шутливо тяну Клару за галстук, она хохочет, от Блока можно прикуривать, и, кажется, мы сорвали совещание. Ну и пусть.

— Мы же латентные, нам всё можно, — подмигивает Клара, а Капелла невозмутимо заканчивает свой доклад. Оказывается, я всё прослушал. Впрочем, если предстоит делать что-то сложнее «беги-стреляй», об этом наверняка расскажут ещё. Я надеюсь.

— А ещё галстук ужасно заводит Александра, — брызжет слюнями мне в ухо Клара и выбегает из кабинета.

Не то чтобы я хотел это знать.

Блок, злобно щурясь, проходит мимо меня, и я приветливо машу ему своим, безукоризненно чёрным, галстуком. Лишь бы теперь в ближайшее время не попасть с ним в одну смену.

Интересно, а Бураха что-нибудь заводит? Я даже готов надеть старый красный шарф.

***

Я лениво отстукиваю пальцами ритм унылой песенки, смотрю на девочку с голубыми волосами, которая изо всех сил пытается изображать рок-звезду, потягиваю пресное пиво и скучаю.

Смазливый парень напротив уже минут двадцать мне подмигивает и, кажется, почти готов не метафорически выпрыгнуть из штанов, лишь бы до меня наконец дошло. Парень хорошенький, и месяцев несколько назад я оказался бы куда более сообразительным, но сейчас рядом со мной истуканом сидит Блок и одним своим видом убивает всякий сексуальный интерес.

То, что какой-то извращенец, явно слепой, в другом конце зала гладит по бедру Клару, он не видит. Можно ему подсказать и насладиться прекрасным зрелищем мордобоя, но я и так знаю, что будет дальше. Клара предложит извращенцу уединиться в фургончике, извращенец согласится, в фургончике окажется доминатор... Вообще, мы тут ищем наркодилера, но Кларе всё равно в кого стрелять.

Позавчера удалось вычислить одну из основных точек продажи наркотиков, и Капелла с чего-то взяла, что, если мы туда заявимся, нам непременно захотят их продать. Двадцатичетырёхлетней психопатке с внешностью нимфетки, двум шкафам, у которых на лбу написано «ум, честь и совесть эпохи», и Марии в обтягивающем кожаном платье, которой и без всяких наркотиков уже хорошо. А вот вьющимся вокруг неё мужчинам, если она найдёт хлыст, будет не очень.

Вечно всё приходится делать самому.

В мою студенческую бытность, когда твирь ещё колосилась среди овса на окраинах Утопии, а белый порошок был всего лишь белым порошком, братья Стаматины говорили, что три подряд заказанные «отвёртки» в их баре повод в четвёртый раз принести твирин. Может, и здесь так же?

Именно это я, пожалуй, и скажу Капелле, если она потребует отчёт.

На самом деле, стаматинский бар был один такой уникальный, а вставать с нагретого стула и идти в туалет, где чаще всего в таких местах и толкают наркотики, мне не хочется совершенно. К тому же местный спирт, для вида подкрашенный оранжевым, идёт на удивление хорошо.

После пятого стакана я даже не удивляюсь отсутствию Блока и присутствию азиата. Шестой стакан мы распиваем вместе, и его двоящиеся узкие глаза мне кажутся на удивление сексуальными. Седьмой я не заказываю, а, припомнив, что у меня не было секса месяца три, а с монголоидами — никогда не было, обхватываю азиата за пояс и нетвёрдой походкой веду его в злосчастный туалет.

По дороге я узнаю, что азиата зовут Кореец и у него есть сорок жёлтеньких аскорбинок, чтобы нам стало совсем хорошо. Я послушно слизываю десять штук у Корейца с ладони, а потом засовываю эту ладонь себе в штаны. И правда хорошо. Второй рукой он водит по моей заднице, и я остатками мозга, который ещё не утёк в член, вспоминаю, что одному получать удовольствие вроде как неправильно, и с удивительной ловкостью стягиваю с него джинсы. Кореец больно щиплет меня за зад, но я вздрагиваю не от этого.

Я удивлённо смотрю на Корейца, он удивлённо смотрит на меня, у меня в руках его ремень, у него — моё удостоверение сотрудника Бюро, у меня член стоит, у него — члена просто нет.

Я медленно опускаю глаза — так и есть: большой уродливый шрам и больше ничего, и тут же получаю коленом в пах.

Худший оргазм в моей жизни.

Я корчусь в заляпанных спермой штанах на полу, аскорбинки начинают действовать, и у меня опять стоит.

Безумно хочется кончить — вплоть до галлюцинации. Которой я вешаюсь на шею, слюнявлю воротник и клянусь в вечной любви. Галлюцинация прислоняет меня к стенке и размашисто дрочит мне.

Хватает пары секунд — и я пачкаю уже стену. Галлюцинация никуда не исчезает и оказывается настоящим Бурахом.

По-моему, это успех.

***

Следующие два дня после вылазки в клуб я спал, блевал, слушал, как Мария на меня орёт, отчего опять блевал и блаженно засыпал.

Где-то в перерывах меня успели затащить на сканирование мозга, но я в ту ночь был слишком пьян, чтобы запомнить что-то кроме корейского члена. Точнее, его отсутствия.

В бешенстве Мария пообещала отправить меня в иммигрантский квартал и лично проверить все узкоглазые члены на наличие. Члены, насколько я помнил, были в основном среднеазиатские и немытые, поэтому я вежливо отказался. От переизбытка чувств Мария, на моё счастье, забыла, как пользоваться доминатором, и просто в меня его швырнула. Промахнулась предсказуемо.

Капелла поступила проще и разместила в сети извлечённый из моей памяти отсутствующий член, пообещав приличное вознаграждение за поимку преступника с похожим.

За прошедшие четыре часа к нам уже привели двоих новоявленных кастратов.

Третий сейчас стоит прямо передо мной, и я две секунды размышляю, сказать ему, что до свадьбы заживёт, отправить за киберчленом, ради которого ему придётся вырезать ещё печень и пару почек, или милосерднее просто пристрелить. Беднягу, похоже, не учили, что кухонным ножом проводить операцию по удалению органов крайне не рекомендуют.

В конце концов, выясняется, что от потери члена у него повысился коэффициент, и Капелла, стыдливо отводя глаза, отправляет его прямо в реабилитационный центр. Мне в голову приходит заманчивая мысль написать диссертацию о зависимости наличия половых органов и преступного коэффициента, но потом я вспоминаю, что за публикацию диссертаций не платят, и тратить на неё время — не вариант: все мои деньги вместе с бумажником украла эта корейская скотина.

Вместо этого я провожу время с большей пользой: названиваю Люричевой, нашему аналитику, и слёзно умоляю скинуть мне видео с рукой Бураха на моём члене. Даже обещаю принести справку от психоаналитика, что это помогает мне снять стресс и улучшить тон. Однако Люричева — феминистка, предпочитает девочек, благополучно спит с Ларой Равель из третьего, а посему абсолютно равнодушна к моим мольбам и выдавать видео из моей же головы категорически отказывается.

Бурах вместе с рукой приходит сам.

За ним, кружась, идёт Клара и рассказывает угрюмому Блоку, как во время зачистки клуба смешная голубоволосая девица повздорила с другой, а Клара мирно решила их спор, пристрелив обеих. Ещё от Клары я узнаю, что если из доминатора выстрелить по «коктейлю Молотова», то он сделает «ба-бах!».

Моя голова от её громкого голоса тоже делает «ба-бах», и я, заметив, что смена закончилась тринадцать минут назад, ухожу к себе.

Оказывается, Бурах шёл за мной.

Надо бы извиниться: всё-таки дрочить обдолбанному идиоту в загаженном туалете — сомнительное удовольствие, но момент неподходящий.

Гораздо лучше затащить его к себе, уложить на кровать, сесть сверху, с опаской расстегнуть брюки и, уже не скрывая облегчения, погладить сквозь трусы полувставший член.

И совсем прекрасно — ощутить наконец этот член в себе.

После я курю, выдыхаю дым в волоски у пупка, обвожу пальцем соски и в целом веду себя как сентиментальный дурак. Когда не надо изображать из себя солидного учёного, известного врача и просто серьёзного человека, это удивительно расслабляет.

Бурах выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы всё испортить:

— Знаешь, насчёт этого дела с наркотиками... Я тут посмотрел старые карты своего отца — под Утопией есть тоннели, они начинаются прямо у снесённых много лет назад Боен и...

— ...Через них проще всего доставить наркотики в город, понятно.

В шестнадцать лет нет ничего естественнее, чем думать о сексе, даже если занимаешься чем-нибудь другим, в двадцать — кажется крутым заниматься сексом, но думать и говорить в это время о чём угодно ещё, на пороге тридцати после секса хочется не думать ни о чём, разве что о следующем заходе. Но никак не о тоннелях — я не поклонник Фрейда.

— И при чём тут я? Скажи Капелле с Марией — и они тут же отправят нас на пешую прогулку под землёй.

Бурах пожимает плечами.

— Карты запрещённые, а Мария к тому же при любом упоминании моего отца разворачивается и уходит.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я словно невзначай подал идею?

— Я хочу дать тебе одну из карт. Кларе я не доверяю, а Блок полностью под её каблуком. Поэтому, думаю, нам лучше объединиться.

«У меня есть Сен-Симон, у тебя есть член, почему мы ещё не в кровати?» — вспоминаю я и мысленно смеюсь. Переспать с кем-то только ради возможности прочитать редкую запрещённую книгу восемь лет назад казалось отличным приключением и вызовом Сивилле и моногамному обществу. Переспать с кем-то ради того, чтобы он помог в расследовании преступления, на которое, по большому счёту, всем плевать... Кажется, меня сейчас опять стошнит — за прошедшие годы я стал слишком благопристоен.

— Тебе так важно раскрыть преступление? — От нервов хочется ещё курить, но сигареты в пачке как назло закончились, а следующую можно будет заказать не раньше, чем через три дня. — Мог бы просто попросить, трахать было не обязательно.

— Преступление — отличный повод, чтобы исследовать тоннели, — Бурах хитро улыбается, вдруг переворачивается и нависает прямо надо мной, а я думаю, что рано записал его в хорошие парни. — А трахать — обязательно.

С этого и надо было начинать.

***

Тоннелей оказывается всего четыре, и Мария решает устроить засаду около каждого из них. На меня она до сих пор зла — мне достаётся самый вонючий.

Поэтому вот уже третий час я беспрерывно курю и успел возвести вокруг себя погребальный костёр из окурков. Но воняет всё равно сильнее — будто где-то рядом разлагается рыба в нестираных год носках.

Раньше в этих местах сливали кровь заколотых быков, но прошедшие почти девяносто лет предполагать, что под землёй она ещё осталась — глупо. Версия с носками и рыбой и то логичнее.

За спиной мирно колосится гиперовес, я срываю один колосок и пробую — совершенно безвкусный. Как из этого получаются сочные отбивные и фрукты, я категорически отказываюсь понимать.

Мимо пролетает муха, и снова — ни звука. В Бюро никогда не бывает по-настоящему тихо: болтает Клара, кто-то постоянно ходит туда-сюда, в комнате в последнее время сопит Бурах под ухом, а если его нет — тишина давит множеством далёких голосов, застывших жизней и прочей пафосной ерунды.

Подо мной сминается овёс, я складываю руки на груди и медленно погружаюсь в дрёму. Мама говорит, что все хорошие мальчики едят кашу, папа не ест кашу, а вскоре сбегает в страшное «туда», я целый час рассказываю соседскому мальчику о вреде стресса, а потом целую, Саша машет результатами экзаменов — Сивилла порекомендовала его в хороший университет, мне отсасывают в туалете, на дверях университета табличка «закрыто», ряды пустых бутылок в Сашиной квартире, размазанная по щекам Евы тушь, первый одобренный грант на исследование тканей кибертел, случайный секс, пьяный Саша, мёртвая Ева, Кореец бежит через овёс мимо меня...

От видений не остаётся и следа.

Кореец, к счастью, не замечает меня, быстро вертит головой и прыгает в тоннель. Я, чуть подождав, бросаюсь вслед за ним.

Вонь в тоннеле почти невыносима. Боюсь спугнуть Корейца, поэтому из света вокруг только индикатор доминатора, и я царапаю руки о стены, на ощупь определяя путь.

Тоннель всё петляет и никак не хочет заканчиваться, Корейца тоже не видно, и я плюю на конспирацию, включаю фонарик и достаю бураховскую карту.

Я заблудился. Отлично.

Поимка Корейца сразу становится непринципиальной — лишь бы выбраться самому.

Я полчаса иду по земляным коридорам, на стене одного из них замечаю нечто похожее на кровь, когда вдруг натыкаюсь на лестницу. Она точно из бумаги — ни перил, ни опоры под ступеньками, только сложенный гармошкой картон. Лестница ведёт то вверх, то вниз, я пытаюсь считать ступени, чтобы не поддаваться панике, но на пятьдесят шестой сбиваюсь, а потом вижу ноги и свет.

Ноги принадлежат Корейцу — это легко проверить, стоит лишь чуть приспустить штаны, а свет принадлежит...

Мозгам?

— Как хорошо, что вы добрались, а то я уже начинала переживать.

— Директор?

Неизвестно, чему я больше удивлён: мозгам в стеклянных коробочках или тому, что сама директор Бюро, Аглая Лилич, вышла из своего кабинета, чтобы... Убить Корейца? Нет, не то.

Лилич жестом предлагает подойти поближе, и я оказываюсь прямо перед более чем двумястами отличнейшими образцами головного мозга. Каждый из них умело законсервирован, хоть сейчас пересаживай в тело, и раз в минуту перфузируется.

И я сошёл с ума, раз в нынешних обстоятельствах способен думать о том, какой раствор выбран для консервации.

Лилич тихо смеётся рядом.

— Как я и думала, вы оценили.

Я медленно поворачиваюсь к ней, разглядываю матовую кожу, замечаю пару тонких шрамов у ушей и явственно чувствую, как шестерёнки неохотно начинают вращаться в моей голове.

— Это кибертело, я работал раньше с такими, — бесцеремонно тычу пальцем в Лилич, и она, улыбаясь, кивает.

— Тогда в нём, скорее всего, один из тех мозгов. А те мозги... — Мне неожиданно становится дурно от пришедшей на ум догадки, но я всё-таки договариваю: — Автоматизированный и независимый от людей искусственный интеллект — система «Сивилла».

— Человеческий мозг совершеннее любого компьютера.

И я не могу с этим не согласиться. Всё так просто, что даже смешно.

— И зачем я вам? Следить за состоянием мозгов? Создавать подходящие кибертела? Можно же было просто пригласить меня, а не устраивать цирк с наркотиками и убивать беднягу Корейца.

Лилич качает головой:

— Всё совсем не так, — и, немного помолчав, добавляет: — Знаете, почему Парижская коммуна просуществовала всего семьдесят два дня?

— Потому что версальское правительство руководствовалось принципом: если у тебя сил в пять раз больше — нападай?

Лилич хмыкает:

— Отчасти. На самом деле ни одна система, тем более настолько маленькая, без необходимых ресурсов, не способна существовать изолированно. Рано или поздно более крупная система поглотит её. Почему же, как вы думаете, наша крошечная Утопия существует вот уже почти девяносто лет?

— Не знаю.

Я и правда не знаю. Не хочу думать. Хорошие мальчики едят кашу, я её ел. Почему же?

Силлогизм составлен неправильно. Потому что.

Больно ли умирать, если откусить себе язык?

— Всё просто: изолированной Утопия была только в первый год своего существования, когда был разрушен Город-на-Горхоне и кучка безумных энтузиастов жила в палатках у Многогранника. Когда к власти пришли социалисты, Утопия превратилась в интересный уникальный проект.

Лилич, слово маятник с топором на конце, расхаживает по помосту, и я чувствую, как холодная сталь лезвия едва касается моей шеи.

— В первые десять лет она была просто раем. В то время как остальной мир переживал революции и войны, жители Утопии не беспокоились ни о чём — всё решали за них, и им надо было только дышать и выполнять указания. Когда правительство опомнилось после очередной победы, Утопия едва не стала живым склепом. Тогда и было решено создать систему «Сивилла» и ввести понятие преступного коэффициента.

— Положительный стресс?

— Всё-таки я в вас не ошиблась, господин Данковский! — Лилич смеётся, а я впервые в жизни жалею, что не уродился таким же тупым, как Блок. — В конце концов, борьба за существование — важное условие эволюции, и необходимость следить за своим тоном, как и ожидалось, растормошила людей. Несколько позже, чтобы облечь борьбу в реальные формы, и было создано Бюро.

— А мозги зачем? Играть в «Бюро и преступников» можно и при обычной системе управления. Посадить пару социалистов пожирнее, а населению таким же образом врать про искусственный интеллект.

— Среди мозгов и так есть социалисты пожирнее. — Лилич надо мной хохочет? — Даже те, чьи имена запрещено произносить, Л. и С., например. Но так пошло со времён строительства Многогранника и первых утопистов. Вы наверняка слышали про внутренние покои.

— Вместилище души?

— Мозга, на самом деле.

Лилич продолжает говорить про то, что «Сивилла» реально действует как система и определяет совместимость, предрасположенность к работе и преступный коэффициент на основании поступивших данных, а я смотрю, как открывается и закрывается её искусственный рот. И думаю, что если вцепиться в него пальцами и дёрнуть, разорвать, распотрошить, то где-то там, за искусственными глазницами, окажется настоящий склизкий мозг. Только я не успею — Лилич пристрелит меня раньше.

Социалистическая Утопия, борющаяся против утопического социализма. Уроборос и комфортный образ внешнего врага. А мы ещё считали себя бунтарями... Интересно, чей в Лилич мозг?

— Вы согласны?

— С чем? — Я не слушал. Мысленно я разбивал стеклянные ящики и выбрасывал мозги на улицу.

— Помогать нам. Скажем, иногда подавать инспекторам кое-какие идеи, чтобы расследование шло в нужном русле. Без помощника в этот раз было очень проблемно подкинуть карты Бураху...

Я вспоминаю бедного Корейца.

— Мне оставят член?

Когда же она перестанет хохотать?

— Если вы не сын бывшего партийного вождя, то да. Бывшие партийные вожди не должны размножаться, а как намекнули нам друзья из одной дружественной народно-демократической республики, и жить тоже. Поэтому выбирайте.

В руке Лилич оказывается револьвер. Никаких откушенных языков — аккуратная дырка у виска, красивая благородная смерть.

Неужели Лилич не ясно, что выбор очевиден?

Мозги перфузируются, Лилич улыбается, мёртвая Ева тоже улыбалась, я беру револьвер и приставляю дуло к виску.

***

После секса Бурах сразу засыпает. Я размазываю по пальцам текущую по моему бедру сперму и разглядываю её в тусклом свете.

Из меня не получился хороший мальчик, примерный студент, верный муж и гениальный учёный. В итоге и каратель из меня вышел двуличный и откровенно препоганый.

Ева хотела отдать свою душу собору.

У меня нет души.

Я выбираю жизнь.


End file.
